1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video presentations and more particularly to an association of semantic data with individual speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many video presentations, individuals provide up close and personal interviews. Frequently, editors of the video presentation couple presentations of semantic information with a graphic display of the interview. Examples include the addition of semantic information about the person, such as the person's name and affiliation, sports team membership, political party affiliation and other such information. To avoid confusion of a viewer, such personal information should only appear while that person is visible.
Present day techniques for adding semantic information typically involve editing of footage with manual entry of the semantic information. As one might imagine, such techniques involve various production resources and unfortunately take time. With increasing competition for audiences as well as demand for fresh material, producers would find great value in elimination of manual techniques for addition of semantic information.
Although some attempts have been made in the past to provide for improved production systems, these have fallen short of providing users with satisfactory results. For example, systems that rely on auditory recognition alone have a variety of drawbacks. Consider the situation where multiple speakers provide a dialog while only one speaker appears in the display. At times, there could be situations where one face is shown while another person speaks. Such is the case with interviews and panel discussions. Hence displaying personal information of the speaker with the face of another person would be confusing if not misleading.
What are needed are techniques for combining semantic information with a video presentation, where the combining is completed in an expedient manner, such as without a requirement for manual production.